Zoey Red and the Seven Ponies
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: Zoey runs away in the forest to escape her jealous competitor Anne Maria, and she stays in a house of seven ponies.
1. Chapter 1

**Zoey Red and the Seven Ponies**

By: Erinbubble92

**Summary: **Zoey runs away in the forest to escape her jealous competitor Anne Maria, and she stays in a house of seven ponies.

At Camp Wawanakwa in a log cabin, a girl, with wavy, yet hard as a rock black hair, black eyes, and she has blue eye shadow, tan spray, large earrings, a reddish-pink tube top, light blue cuprise witha pink belt, and black sandals with pink straps, was spraying and brushing her hair in front of a mirror. She must be Anne Maria.

"Yo, genie girl come on out. I gotta ask you a question!" Anne Maria demanded.

Magically, a girl with purple hair pulled in a ponytail by a golden cuff and tiara, blue eyes, and wears gold hoop earrings on her pointy ears, a red top, red clothings on her arms, golden bracelets, red pants with a black top held by a golden belt, and red shoes, appeared; she is Shantae.

"Okay, first of all I'm a half genie and second of all, what is your question?" Shantae asked.

"Oh genie girl, who is most prettiest girl of them all on this island?" Anne Maria asked. "Go ahead this reminds me of a movie."

Shantae concentrated as her hair glow. "I see who is the prettiest. Behold a lovely girl I see. The toxic and dangers can not hide her gentle personality and beauty. Alas she is even more prettier then you." Shantae explained.

"Dang it on that girl! Who this girl, what's her name?" Anne Maria demanded.

"Eyes shade of chocolate, hair red as the rose, and her soul reads an open book as Dawn puts said…"

Anne Maria dropped her hairbrush in shock and anger.

"Zoey! That princess goody-goody!" Anne Maria scold.

Outside, there was a girl with red hair pigtails and has a flower in her hair, brown eyes, and wears a red top, red bracelets, green cuprise, and sandals; She is Zoey. While she was scrubbing the pouch of her cabin, she was humming a song from her favorite band _The Bertles_. She sighs as she dumps the water and walks to a wishing well. She sees birds (not mutated) and smiled at them.

"Wanna know a secret?" Zoey asked. The birds nodded. "Promise you won't tell not even Dawn?" They nod again.

Zoey: _**We are standing by a wishing well**_

_**Make a wish into the well**_

_**That's all you have to do**_

_**And if you hear it echoing**_

_**Your wish will soon come true**_

Zoey sang into the well and her echo rang back. The birds flew off because it scared them. One came back and looked. It got scared by the echoe but stayed. More birds come back.

Zoey: _**I'm wishing (I'm wishing)**_

_**For the one I love**_

_**To find me (to find me)**_

_**Today (today)**_

_**I'm hoping (I'm hoping)**_

_**And I'm dreaming of**_

While she was singing, some of the campers were enjoying but Jo, Scott, Lighting were annoyed while Sam was playing his videogame and Dakota was admiring herself. Dawn was smiling as she watches Zoey.

On the other side, there was a boy with spikey brown hair, tan skin, black eyes, and wears a blue shirt, jeans, and tennish shoes; he is Mike. He was carring wood until he heard Zoey singing.

Timmy: _**The nice things (the nice things)**_

_**He'll say (he'll say)**_

Zoey kept singing into the well. Withouth her knowing, Mike coming up to her as he carfeully climbed over the wall without Svetlana appearing.

Timmy: _**I'm wishing (I'm wishing)**_

_**For the one I love**_

_**To find me (to find me)**_

_**Today**_

Mike: **Today!**

Zoey got surprised and saw Mike.

"Hello." He told her. "Did I frighten you?"

Zoey didn't respond as she ran to her cabin.

"Wait, please. Don't run away Zoey." Mike cried but Zoey already shut the door.

Zoey runs to her window and was a bit shy but she begins to smile.

Mike: _**Now that I found you**_

_**Hear what I have to say**_

_**One song**_

_**I have but one song**_

_**One song**_

_**Only for you**_

Zoey sighed and tiddy herself before she went to the window.

Mike: _**One heart**_

_**Tenderly beating**_

_**Ever entreating**_

_**Constant and true**_

While Mike was singing to Zoey, who is still smiling, Anne Maria saw this from while walking by. She angeril J walks off into the bathroom before slamming the door.

Blossom: _**One love**_

_**That has possessed me**_

_**One love**_

_**Thrilling me through**_

_**One song**_

_**My heart keeps singing**_

_**Of one love**_

_**Only for you**_

Zoey takes the bird and kisses it before she made it flew to Mike's hand. The bird blushed and it pecked Mike before it flew off. Mike smiled and looks at Zoey, who smilied at her as he closed her window. Dawn was watching this as she meditates.

"Mike and Zoey are blessed with love. Beautiful as mother heart's breeding season." Dawn sighed. She then gasped, "But I fear Anne Maria has an evil plan to ruin this including hurting Zoey."


	2. Chapter 2

In the cabin, Anne Maria was sitting on the bottom bunk. In front of her was a guy with black hair, black eyes with bushy eyebrows, and wears a army green shirt, dog chains, blue jeans, white socks, and black boots; he's Brick.

"Look, Brick, take Zoey to the beach where she's getting seashells for Dawn." Anne Maria said.

"Yes, soldier."

"And while you're there, you will kill her!"

Brick eye widen in surpise, "But, Anne Maria. She's innocent girl and a sol-"

"Shut up! You know what will happen if you fail, I'll have you elimanted."

Brick got shocked but saluted, "Affirmative..."

"And just to make sure you don't fail, bring me back her flower... in this." Anne Maria said, holding a box in front of him.

Zoey was at the beach picking up seashells and putting them in a bag. She was also singing the same song Mike was singing. Brick watched her from the deck.

"Bow bow! Bow bow!" A voice called out. It was from a little green puppy with dark green spots, tiny ears, tiny tail, and little fangs; it was Green Puppy.

Zoey heard that and turned to the Green Puppy. She drops the seashells and walked to her.

"Hello there little Green puppy." Zoey gently asked.

Green Puppy "bow bows" and made guestures saying 'I lost my friends'.

"Aww… Poor little Green Puppy…" Zoey said sadly, then Green puppy crys. "Oh, please don't cry." She petted her and lightly pushed her chin up saying 'Chin up'. "Chin up, chin up as Charolette would say."

Green Puppy laughed happily. Unknowing to Zoey, Brick took out a sharp knife and hesitantly crept up to Zoey.

"That's better! Your friends is looking for you right now. They can't be that far. Up there!" Zoey pointed up.

They looked up to see a blue puppy, a pink puppy, an orange kitten, a purple kangaroo, and a white cat with blue stripes. Green puppy smiled and 'bow bow' happily.

"Can you go to them?" Zoey asked.

Green puppy ran towards them and Blue, Magenta, and Green Puppy spun around and wag their tails.

"Goodbye, Green!" Zoey called. "Goodbye."

"Bow bow!"

Then Green Puppy points up after making more barks saying "There's someone behind you". Zoey saw a shadow, looked back, and noticed Brick about to stab at her. She screamed and sheild herself. Before Brick could do anything, he drop the knife.

"I can't... I can't do it!" He cried. "Please, forgive me soldier. I didn't mean to do this."

Zoey looked confused. "But why?"

"She's mad, jealous of you, can't stop at nothing." Brick explained.

"Who?"

"Anne Maria."

"Anne Maria?"

"Yes, run away. Into the woods, never come back." Brick ordered.

Zoey wasn't sure but Brick keeps yelling, "Go! GO!"

Zoey runs off into the woods after Brick's last words were "Run! Run!"


	3. Chapter 3

Zoey keeps running into the forest. The forest was creepy as an owl hoot and flew away. Her pants got caught on a tree branch making her scream. She fell into a pond but she swam out. She keeps screaming because trees and scary looking animals. Then finally, she fell on the ground, crying because she was scared. The animals and toons came out to reveal just normal animals. While Zoey was crying, she heard animal voices. Zoey looks up and saw a mouse named Jerry in front of her. She started to scream and they started to scream, they ran into the bushes.

"Wait don't run away." All the animals looked back. "I won't hurt you. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

Blue, Green Puppy, Magenta, Purple Kangaroo, Orange Kitten, and Perriwinkle were at a branch and it was the same Green Puppy that Zoey helped.

"Hey it's the littl Green Puppy." Zoey smiled.

All of them nodded and Green Puppy 'bowed-bowed' saying 'I can sing'.

"Oh, you love to sing? I'm not much of a singer but I love to sing with you Green." Zoey asked.

Green Puppy sang a note "bow-bow-bow-bow-bow".

"La la la la la!" Zoey sang again.

"Booow bow bow!" Green repeated.

"La la la la la!" Zoey sang again.

"Booow bow bow!" Green repeated.

Zoey sang a higher and longer note. Green Puppy sang softly then loudly and terrible making her friends cringe. Green Puppy glared at them and 'bow-bow' at them but Zoey laughed.

Zoey: _**With a smile and a song**_

_**Life is just a bright sunny day**_

_**Your cares fade away**_

_**And your heart is young**_

Green Puppy sang high notes again and flew back to her friends.

Zoey: _**With a smile and song**_

_**All the world seems to waken anew**_

_**Rejoicing with you**_

_**As the song is sung**_

The 101 Dalmation puppies approached Zoey. Cardigan came out from a hole surprising Zoey.

Zoey: _**There's no use in grumbling**_

_**When raindrops come tumbling**_

_**Remember you're the one**_

She started petting the dalmation puppies and Cardigan.

Zoey: _**Who can fill the world with sunshine**_

_**When you smile and you sing**_

_**Everything is in tune and it's spring**_

_**And life flows along**_

_**With a smile and a song**_

They all cheered for Zoey who is a little embrassed.

"Well, that nightmare is over. It was worse then that dream about the mall but all the stores swap places and having my shirt on backwards." Zoey chuckled. "But you guys made me feel better when I brought home my first finger painting to my parents."

The animals smiled at her.

"Oh too much, sorry. Mostly Dawn would be talking to you guys." Zoey said. "I'm the lonely since I live in a small town and an only child."

Green Puppy walked to her and nudged on her, feeling sad. Zoey chuckled and petted her head.

"Is there a place I can stay for a bit?" Zoey asked.

Blue smiled as she stomped on her feet excitedly. She talk to her friends saying "She can live with me" in her barks.

"I don't think she wants to live in your house Blue." Purple said.

Blue was confused.

"Well, Joe and your friends already lives with you so there's none enough room. And I don't think she'll enjoy living with preschoolers." Orange explained.

"But I love preschoolers and kids. I want to be a teacher." Zoey said.

Blue shook her head meaning Orange and Purple were right: Joe and her friends live there and there's no room.

"I understand." Zoey nodded petting Green.

"Why not you stay with Wilbur or with me?" Cardigan asked.

"Oh no, I'm fine with you, Araena, and Joy." Bessie said. "Besides, I don't think she'll like my milk."

"It's sour milk. She's sensitive about it." Cardigan whispered to Zoey.

Zoey face straighten and nodded in understanding.

"I am not sensitive just annoyed. There's a big difference!" Bessie yelled.

Zoey smiled nervously saying, "I understand that completely."

"Okay Cardigan, maybe she;ll stay with me." Wilbur said.

"Yeah it'll be fun." Nellie nodded.

Templeton came out with a cracker. "Oh I'm not having no one else living with us. I have my own problem with my rat kids. Besides she might bug me or tell me to do favors. So no girl is living with us."

"Oh Templeton, she's just a teenager like me." Nellie smiled.

"It's okay, really." Zoey said.

"See, problem solve." Templeton smirked.

"Well, I'm not very comfortable with rats." Zoey finished.

"You got to sleep somewhere." Bugs Bunny said.

"Oh no, no girls in the house Bugs." Daffy told. "Besides it's against the law to have a girl living with a man who is not married to her."

"I'm not marrying her but you're right."

"How about your girlfriend Lola?"

"Lola's too crazy and she lives with her folks. Why not Tina?"

"No way."

"And I don't think Tom and Jerry's house is a place for you, my dear." Basil said.

"Why not up here?" Dale asked.

Chip hits Dale on the head. "You dummy, she can't sleep in a tree."

"Well the forest isn't really comfortable." Felix the Cat nodded.

"Why not Mickey's place?" Minnie asked.

"No no Minnie, it's fine." Mickey said. Mickey had an idea. "Why not the house with shops on the other side of the forest? You can stay there."

"I can." Zoey asked. All the animals nodded. "Will you take me there?"

The animals guided her to the further into the forest. As they continued, they found an open area as Zoey pushed the bushes away. She saw a tree in a shape of a house connected with a barn, a boutique, and a bakery and has clouds over it with rainbows.

"What a beautiful and cute place!" Zoey exclaimed. "I gotta see if someone lives there."

Zoey and the animals walked up to the building. Zoey fixed her flower and dusted herself to be presentable. She knocks on the door a couple of times, no answer.

"Guess there's no one's home." Zoey shrugged.

When Zoey open the door, she comes in first.

"Hello, may I come in?" Zoey asked.

No one still answered. Zoey looked around the dark scary room while the animals looked scared as they follow her. Suddenly, she screamed making the animals ran back to the door.

"What an adorable little chair!" Zoey exclaimed.

The animals came back and looked at her.

"There's seven little chairs. So there must be seven little children." She saw a table full of dirty dishes, dust, and books. "And by the look of the table, seven untidy little children."

She opens a book and saw a sock.

"Oh a sock. Ew!" Zoey threw it away. She then found a shoe in the teapot. "And a shoe."

The puppies barked in astonishment.

"And look everywhere, there's dust." Zoey said.

Zoey blew the dust away which hit Chip, Dale, and Felix. Chip and Dale sneezed but Felix sneeze so hard he flew into a teapot. Daffy got covered in cobwebs.

"And cobwebs everywhere. Oh wow, what a pile of dirty dishes."

Mickey and Bugs whistled in astonishment.

"And just look at that broom!" Zoey said.

Nellie, Joy, Araena, and Basil tsk at the broom after what Zoey said.

"They've never cleaned this house. You think they're mother would-" Zoey gasped. "Maybe they have no mother. Then there orphans, that's just sad."

Miss Brisby and her children shook their heas before Miss Brisby pulls her children close.

"I know, we'll clean the house and surprise them. Maybe they'll let me stay as a gift." Zoey said.

"Now you'll wash the dishes." She pointed at Wilbur and the farm animals. "You tidy the room." She said to Blue, her friends, Chip, Dale, Felix, Mickey, Bugs, and Daffy. "You clean the fireplace." She said to Tom, Jerry, Miss Brisby, and her children. "You put up the books." She said to Basil and the Dalmation puppies. "And I'll use the broom." Zoey finished.

Blue barked a note, them Magenta, and then Green as Zoey begin to sing.

Timmy: _**Just whistle while you work**_

_**And cheerfully together**_

_**We can tidy up the place**_

_**So hum a merry tune**_

_**It won't take long**_

_**When there's a song**_

_**To help you set the pace**_

_**And as you sweep the room**_

_**Imagine that the broom**_

_**Is someone that you love and soon**_

_**You'll find them dancing to the tune**_

Zoey saw the farm animals handing it to Cardigan who was licking them and stacking them.

"Oh no no no no! Put them in the sink!" Zoey said.

Timmy: _**When hearts are high**_

_**The time will fly**_

_**So whistle while you work**_

The farm animals pushed the dishes in the sink and Bessie used her tail to turned on the water. She saw Tepleton just laying there until she nudged him into the water.

"Hey!" Templeton yelled.

Meanwhile Dipstick, Lucky, and Rollie swept the dust on the floor. Spot the chicken lifted the rug and put it under it.

"Ah ah ah, not under the rug!" Zoey caught them.

The puppies stared at each other until Spot saw a mouse hole. They nodded and swept the dust into the hole. They nodded as they were finished. Suddenly, an angery mouse blew it back out. It squeacked at them until it threw more dust into their faces and walked off. The puppies barked at the mouse.

While Zoey dusted a piano, Minnie and Daisy were dusting the shelves. As Goofy and Donald dusted and lifted a music box until it played making them hide.

Felix saw Zoey waving the dust out the window before going back to clean. Felix smiled and did the same but sneezed.

Jerry was removing cobwebs on the ceiling with his tail. Tom saw that and tried to do it but he got stuck. When he got out he landed on the ground with a sock in his nose.

Perriwinkle was strining up a ball of spider web. Suddenly a spider went to him causing him to panic and run away.

Pongo and Perdie were making a centerpiece on the table. Kanga and Roo puts the flowers in the vase. Zoey was handing Tigger and Eeyore bunch of dirty clothes. They walked out with the huge pile trying no to drop it. Outside, they put the clothes in a pond, since they didn't have a washing machine in the house.

Green, Two-Tone and Jerry were washing the clothes until Tom came up to them and grabbed the shirt from them.

"We're not done, Tom." Two-Tone said.

"It's done, now." Tom said.

Two-Tone barked at him making him run away. Two-Tone kept washing it until she gave it to Clarabelle who soaked it and tossed the shirt on top of a tree to dry.

Timmy: _**So whistle while you work**_

Zoey and the forest toons happily continued to clean.


End file.
